Talk:High-resolution skill icons/Warrior
lol I always thought Agonizing Chop was an axe hitting someone's leg. Now we find out it's trying to cut some girl in half. Uhhh..... Also, why's that Axe Rake image so horrible? :/ --Gimmethegepgun 00:37, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Some of the image quality is still horrible, even in high res.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well thats all im going to do for today. Phew im tired. I'll upload some more tomorrow :) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Those look awesome- especially the ones from Nightfall and EotN. Very impressive. :D 06:02, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I have cropped the rest of the warrior skills, but I am to tired/lazy to add them right now :P. Will add them tomorrow. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:06, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Huh. So Backbreaker is actually a girl getting her back crushed by a massive explosion-thing? Thought it was a guy. However.... is that a MONK in Pulverizing Smash? --Gimmethegepgun 08:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heh, Backbreaker is actually a girl getting hurt. Pulverzing guy is the same as Keen Chop guy, it looks like the starter chain male armor for ascalon warriors to me. --Alari 08:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::What makes me think it's a monk is the head. The back of the head looks like it's tattooed --Gimmethegepgun 08:52, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Actually pulverizing and keen chop, the war is wearing tyrian armor :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:59, 12 January 2008 (UTC)--74.171.70.24 14:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Crude Swing high rez looks nothing like the normal skill (like different armor) [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 15:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You also have penetrating chop and blow switched, even with the upload names. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 15:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::ZOMG!!!!!!!! Way of the Lotus and Primal Rage both have the body of Schwarzenegger. in the Way, they stuck a dagger in his hand, in this, they replaced his head with a leopard and stuck an axe in his hand. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 15:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well done with War section. Will do some more later. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Awesome work Lann. -- -- talkpage 16:02, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The duplicate skills have the same icons; Galrath Slash and Silverwing Slash, for example. Was that intentional? 21:46, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Idk. I just took the icons from the corresponding name. Idk if it was their mistake or what. But that was the image for galrath slash and pure strike.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Riposte's pic is wrong.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :please read notes section at bottom.-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 00:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Missed that. Wonder why they did that?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::The images might have been released before the game was. --Shadowcrest 00:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the high res version more. 00:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I dont think so shadow. The EotN skills are in there.-- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 01:32, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Btw, the assassin image page is done.-- 'Lann''' 01:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Pure Strike has the Jaizeuwhatever Strike's pic. 91.83.26.247 17:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :With the Sealed Play Cards, there are a few mixups among them. I pointed one out when uploading the monk icons, Shield Guardian has the icon of Soul Stone strike. This is all on Anet's part. It could be that they planned on using a different icon in the past, or just their screw up. We just uploaded them as they are in the Sealed Play Download Pack. -- (T/ 18:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lol... Poor healing signet :D the most non-high-ress skill in the list... And I have a question... My comp keeps saying that he can't find the page to download the sealed play cards... Pretty annoying --Jorre22225 18:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC)